Macronutrients
One of the main components in plant cell culture media, macronutrients are responsible for providing explants with six major elements neccesary for plant cell growth. Those elements are nitrogen (N), phosphorus (P), potassium (K), calcium (Ca), magnesium (Mg), and sulfur (S). The optimum concentration of each nutrient for acheiving maximum growth rates varies considerably among species. Purpose of Macronutrients in Plant Cell Culture Media Nitrogen (N) Nitrogen is one of the most important elements to plant cell growth. It is typically reccomended that plant cell culture media contain at least 25-60 mM of inorganic nitrogen for adequate plant cell growth.Torres, Kenneth C. Tissue Culture Techniques for Horticultural Crops. Chapman & Hall, New York, NY. 1989. Nitrogen is essential to the molecular composition of alkaloids, amino acids, clorophyll, nucleic acid, and some plant horomones. Nitrogen directly influences the rate of plant growth. Typically a yellowing of vegetation and stunted growth is characteristic of insufficient nitrogen levels in the plant cell culture media. Conversely, excess nitrogen levels results in accelerated growth but the suppression of fruit development.Kyte, Lydian. Plants from Test Tubes. Timber Press, Portland, OR. 1987. Typically ammonium nitrate (NH4NO3), calcium nitrate (Ca(NO3)2·4H2O), and potassium nitrate (KNO3) are used as nitrogen sources in plant cell culture media. Phosphorus (P) While the specific purpose of phosphorous is unknown in plant cell growth, phosphorous appears to be a neccessary element in enzyme activazation. It is shown that when not present in neccesary levels absence of phosphorous results in sickly and abnormal looking plantlets.Kyte, Lydian. Plants from Test Tubes. Timber Press, Portland, OR. 1987.In plant cell media, the optimum concentration of phosphorus ranges from 1-3 mM contingent upon all other requirements for cell growth being satisfied. Higher concentrations of phosphorus may be required if deficiencies in other nutrients exist or as required by specific needs of the plant.Torres, Kenneth C. Tissue Culture Techniques for Horticultural Crops. Chapman & Hall, New York, NY. 1989. Typically potassium phosphate (KH2PO4) and sodium phosphate (NaH2PO4·H2O) are used as phosphorous sources in plant cell culture media. Potassium (K) Potassium serves a multitude of purposes in ensuring plant growth. Potassium is necessary for normal cell division, synthesis of carbohydrates and proteins, manufacture of clorophyll, and nitrate reduction. Insuficient levels of potassium result in weak and abnormal plants.Kyte, Lydian. Plants from Test Tubes. Timber Press, Portland, OR. 1987.Most plant cell media contain potassium either in the nitrate or chloride form in concentrations of 20-30 mM. Torres, Kenneth C. Tissue Culture Techniques for Horticultural Crops. Chapman & Hall, New York, NY. 1989. Typically potassium nitrate (KNO3), potassium chloride (KCl), and potassium phosphate (KH2PO4) are used as potassium sources in plant cell culture media. Calcium (Ca) In plant cells, calcium pectate plays an important role in maintaining permiability in plant cell walls. Calcium helps to promote the movement of carbohydrates and amino acids throughout the plant, also serving to promote root development. Calcium is also present in plant cells as calcium oxilate which is responsible for binding with oxalic acid, a by produc of protein metabolism.Kyte, Lydian. Plants from Test Tubes. Timber Press, Portland, OR. 1987. In plant cell media, the optimum concentration of calcium ranges from 1-3 mM contingent upon all other requirements for cell growth being satisfied. Higher concentrations of calcium may be required if deficiencies in other nutrients exist or as required by specific needs of the plant.Torres, Kenneth C. Tissue Culture Techniques for Horticultural Crops. Chapman & Hall, New York, NY. 1989. Typically calcium nitrate (Ca(NO3)2·4H2O) and calcium chloride (CaCl2·2H2O ) are used as calcium sources in plant cell culture media. Magnesium (Mg) Magnesium serves two primary functions in plant cells. First, magnesium serves as the primary element in the composition of chlorophyll. Second, magnesium serves as an enzyme activator. In insufficient quantities, lack of magnesium can cause pale and sickly foilage.Kyte, Lydian. Plants from Test Tubes. Timber Press, Portland, OR. 1987. In plant cell media, the optimum concentration of magnesium ranges from 1-3 mM contingent upon all other requirements for cell growth being satisfied. Higher concentrations of magnesium may be required if deficiencies in other nutrients exist or as required by specific needs of the plant.Torres, Kenneth C. Tissue Culture Techniques for Horticultural Crops. Chapman & Hall, New York, NY. 1989. Typically magnesium sulfate, heptahydrate (MgSO4·7H2O ) and magnesium sulfate, anhydrous (MgSO4) are used as a magnesium source in plant cell culture media. Sulfur (S) Sulfur, present in some protein molecules, is important to promoting root development and deep green foliage..Kyte, Lydian. Plants from Test Tubes. Timber Press, Portland, OR. 1987. In plant cell media, the optimum concentration of sulfur ranges from 1-3 mM contingent upon all other requirements for cell growth being satisfied. Higher concentrations of sulfur may be required if deficiencies in other nutrients exist or as required by specific needs of the plant.Torres, Kenneth C. Tissue Culture Techniques for Horticultural Crops. Chapman & Hall, New York, NY. 1989. Typically ferrous sulfate (FeSO4·7H2O), cupric sulfate (CuSO4·5H2O), and potassium sulfate (K2SO4) are used as a sulfur source in plant cell culture media. See Also Micronutrients Plant Growth Regulators (PGRs) Carbon/Energy Source Vitamins Amino Acids Undefined Organic Supplements Solidifying Agents or Support Systems ''Phyto''Tech Products Ammonium Nitrate is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number A300 Calcium Nitrate is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number C180 Potassium Nitrate is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number P100 Potassium Nitrate, USP Grade is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number P643 Potassium Phosphate, Monobasic is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number P846 Potassium Phosphate, Dibasic is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number P705 Sodium Phosphate, Monobasic is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number S515 Sodium Phosphate, Dibasic is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number S745. Potassium Chloride is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number P704 Calcium Chloride, Dihydrate is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number C135 Calcium Chloride, USP Grade is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number C625 Magnesium Sulfate, Heptahydrate is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number M200 Magnesium Sulfate, Anhydrous is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number M150 Magnesium Sulfate, Anhydrous, USP Grade is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number M635 Ferrous Sulfate, Heptahydrate is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number F263 Ferrous Sulfate, Heptahydrate, USP Grade is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number F629 Cupric Sulfate, Pentahydrate is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number C375 Cupric Sulfate, Pentahydrate, USP Grade is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number C628 Potassium Sulfate, Anhydrous is available from ''Phyto''Technology Laboratories as Product Number P854 References Category:General Components of Plant Tissue Cultue Media